Żegnam Cię na zawsze!
Total Drama: re-action - Odcinek 13 (FINAŁ) Chris: 'No i finał. ''Stanął na ruinach planu. 'Chris: '''Ariana kontra Cherryl! ''Na ekranie pojawiły się dziewczyny ze złowrogimi uśmiechami na twarzach. 'Chris: '''Ale, która z nich wygra? '''Chef: '''Obstawiam Cherryl! '''Chris: '''Ja też. :D Ale przekonamy się już nie długo! '''Chef: '''W finałowym odcinku... '''Chris: '...Totalnej Porażki: ponownym działaniu! ''' Ruiny Planu Filmowego Dziewczyny stały przed Chris'em i Chef'em. Lion'a już z nimi nie było. 'Ariana: '''To co teraz? Jakieś zadanie na finał? '''Cherryl: '''Czekamy. '''Chris: '''A chcecie jakieś zadanie? Liczyłem, że zagłosujemy i tyle. '''Ariana&Cherryl: '''Jaja sobie robisz?! '''Chris: '''No, ale skoro chcecie zadanie to... ''Wyjął mapę z kieszeni. 'Chris: '''Musicie udać się do Maroko! Gdzie na wyznaczonej mecie wygra jedna z was. :D Podczas wyścigu każda z was będzie musiała wykonać mini zadanko. Wskazówki dostaniecie od moich pomocników. :P '''Cherryl: '''Szybko zadanie wymyśliłeś. '''Chris: '''No wiem. :P ''Szybko napisał sms do znajomych o zadaniu. 'Chris: '''Na co czekacie? Ruszajcie się! Na początku udajcie się do wieży! '''Ariana: '''Wieży? '''Cherryl: '''Chodzi mu pewnie o tą wielką, która jest nie daleko! ''Wskazała na daną wieżą i pobiegła, a za nią Ariana. 'Chef: '''A co z nami? '''Chris: '''Lecimy do Maroko! ''Zatrzymał Taxi. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj to kończymy więc trzeba w jakimś stylu to zakończyć. :D '''Chef: '''W sumie. ''Wsiedli do taxi. 'Chris: '''Na lotnisko. '''Taksówkarz: '''Jasne. ^^ Chris. ^^ '''Chris: '''Owne? '''Owne: '''Tak. ^^ Dorabiam jako taksówkarz. ;u; '''Chris: '''Nieważne, jedź! '''Owne: '''Się robi! ''Poprawił czapkę i pojechał. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: '''Teraz wszystko, albo nic! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: 'Przegrana nie wchodzi w grę! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: 'Zrobię wszystko... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: '...aby wygrać! Wyścig do Maroko ''Obie w równym tempie dobiegły do wieży, gdzie czekał na nich pierwszy gość, Bridgette. 'Cherryl: '''Ty pewnie masz dla nas wskazówkę. '''Bridgette: '''Zgadza się. :) '''Ariana: '''Podczas nam ją? '''Bridgette: '''Okej. Macie do wyboru, albo wejście po schodach na sam szczyt, albo pojechanie windą. '''Ariana: '''Winda. '''Cherryl: '''Haczyk? '''Bridgette: '''Gdy pojedziesz windą musisz wykonać mini zadanie. Przejście na około całego pierścienia wieży. '''Ariana: '''Aha? '''Bridgette: '''A schodami będzie dwa razy dłużej. Co wybieracie? '''Cherryl: '''Winda. Nie mam lęku wysokości. :D ''Pobiegła. 'Ariana: '''Ja chyba też. ''Pobiegła za nią. --- Weszły do windy. 'Ariana: '''Góra. ''Wcisnęła guzik i pojechały. 'Cherryl: '''To co zrobisz z wygraną? '''Ariana: '''Postaram się zainwestować w moją karierę, a ty? '''Cheryl: '''Ja mam zamiar pójść na studia. ;u; '''Ariana: '''Nudy! '''Cherryl: '''Mam poważne plany na przyszłość. '''Ariana: '''A ślub z Lion'em? '''Cherryl: '''Czy to nie za wcześnie? ''Zarumieniła się. 'Ariana: '''Ale tego chcesz. ;u; '''Cherryl: '...;u; Winda się zatrzymała na wyznaczonym piętrze i wybiegły. Tam stał gościu z dwoma kaskami. 'Gościu: '''Zakładajcie i nie zgińcie. '''Cherryl: '''Dzięki. ''Założyły i wyszły na zewnątrz. Był tam silny wiatr, który trochę przeszkadzał im. 'Cherryl: '''I teraz trzeba przejść na około. '''Ariana: '''Num. ''Szły powoli zasłaniając się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: '''Dla moich fanów! Jestem zajebista i nie chcę zginąć! Kocham was! ;_; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: 'Lion! Kocham cię! Iris ciebie też! ;__; '''Cherryl: '''To jest nienormalne. '''Ariana: '''Przecież to zadanie wymyślił Chris... ''Zrobiły unik przed lecącą mewą. 'Ariana: '''CHORE! '''Cherryl: '''Jeszcze kawałek. ''5 minut później. 'Cherryl: '''Nareszcie. ''Weszły na drugą stronę budynku. 'Ariana: '''Co teraz? ''Zdjęła kask. 'Ariana: '''Moje włosy... '''Cherryl: '''Chyba. ''Pokazała na linę ciągnącą się na lotnisko. 'Cherryl: '''Musimy ponownie zjechać. '''Ariana: '''Ech... ''Westchnęła. 'Ariana: '''Mam nadzieję, że nagroda naprawdę będzie tego warta. ''Popchnęła Cherryl. 'Ariana: '''Naprawdę chcę to wygrać! ''Złapała się orczyka i zjechała. 'Cherryl: '''Argh. ''Wstała i wzruszyła ramionami. 'Cherryl: '''Miło z jej strony... -,- ''Także i ona zjechała z liny. --- Ariana zleciała prosto na materac. 'Ariana: '''Przynajmniej miękkie lądowanie. ''Zerknęła na samolot. 'Ariana: '''Hahah! Wybacz, ale ja to wygram Cherryl! ;u; ''Pobiegła do samolotu, zaraz na jej miejsce pojawiła się Cherryl. 'Cherryl: '''Ale ja ci nie dam tak łatwo wygrać! ''Pobiegła za nią. --- Dziewczyny znalazły się w tym samym samolocie w tej samej pierwszej klasie. 'Ariana: '''Jakim cudem mnie dogoniłaś?! Miałam sama lecieć i pławić się w luksusach! '''Cherryl: '''Widocznie nie tak było napisane w scenariuszu. ;) '''Ariana: '''Niech ci będzie. -,- '''Cherryl: '''Pierwsza klasa jest duża więc i starczy miejsca dla mnie. ''Usiadła na końcu. 'Cherryl: '''Co my tu mamy. ''Wzięła jakiś magazyn i zaczęła go czytać, ale odłożyła i zabrała kolejny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: '''Co, by się stało gdybym ją wyrzuciła z samolotu? ;u; Pewnie nic jak dam jej spadochron. :/ Ale bez? ^^ '''Ariana: '''Cherryl, chcesz coś zobaczyć? ^^ '''Cherryl: '''Nie, nie zepchniesz mnie z samolotu. '''Ariana: '''Ale ja nie chciałam. ^^ '''Cherryl: '''Mhm? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: '*PEŁNA CENZURA* '''Ariana: '''Ale pewna jesteś? '''Cherryl: '''Jak nigdy. ;u; ''Położyła magazyn. 'Cherryl: '''Głupia nie jestem i dobrze o tym wiesz. :P '''Ariana: '''Niestety. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: 'Chciała mi przeszkodzić, ale ja nie z tych głupich! ;) '''Ariana: '''Warto spróbować. '''Cherryl: '''Nie zaprzeczam. ''Wyjrzała przez okno i zauważyła pewne miejsce. 'Cherryl: '''Ty wiesz co. ''Wstała. 'Cherryl: '''Ten czas szybko zleciał i wiesz? ''Założyła spadochron. 'Cherryl: '''Nim się obejrzymy, a będę zwyciężczynią. ^^ ''Wybiegła z pierwszej klasy i wyskoczyła z klasy ekonomicznej. 'Ariana: '''Suka... --- ''Cherryl wylądowała na piaszczystym piasku. ;u; 'Cherryl: '''A jednak łatwo poszło. Zaraz, gdzie wskazówka? ''Rozglądała się dookoła. Zobaczyła przechodzącego gościa. Podeszła do niego. 'Cherryl: '''Hej. Wiesz może, gdzie... '''Owne: '''Cherryl?! ^^ Kopę lat! ''Przytulił mocno dziewczynę. 'Cherryl: '''Owne? Co ty tu robisz? '''Owne: '''Zwiedzam. ^^ '''Cherryl: '''Aha? Wiesz może, gdzie meta? '''Owne: '''W Maroko. ^^ '''Cherryl: '''No to wiem, ale... '''Owne: '''Jesteśmy na granicy z Maroko. :p Jak chcesz mogę ci pomóc. ^^ '''Cherryl: '''Każda pomoc będzie potrzebna mi teraz. '''Owne: '''Oki. ^^ ''Schylił się. 'Owne: '''Wskakuj. '''Cherryl: '''Na twoje plecy? '''Owne: '''Num. '''Cherryl: '''Och. ''Położyła chustkę i na niej usiadła, by nie dotykać brodawek Owne. 'Owne: '''Jesteśmy całkiem blisko. ^^ '''Cherryl: '''To dobrze. Idź! '''Owne: '''Kk. ''I poszli. --- Ariana wylądowała na lotnisku, gdzie czekała na nią Izzy. 'Ariana: '''Ty jesteś tą szajbuską? '''Izzy: '''Nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. ^^ '''Ariana: '''Oki. ;u; Podasz mi wskazówkę? '''Izzy: '''Tak. Musisz przemierzyć tymi oto wielbłądami do sklepu, gdzie kupisz cynamon, a następnie udasz się do budki, w której ci to roztopią i się napijesz, a po tym dowiesz się, gdzie meta. ;u; '''Ariana: '''A wielbłąd ma jakiegoś GPS'a? ;u; '''Izzy: '''Nie, ale mogę ci pomóc z nim. '''Ariana: '''Dzięki. ^^ ''Izzy podeszła do wielbłąda Ariany i coś do niego powiedziała. Ten wstał i zabrała obie na plecy i pobiegł. 'Izzy: '''Przygoda! --- ''Pozostając dalej przy Arianie. 'Ariana: ''Czyli dalej pracujesz McDonladzie? ;u; '''Izzy: '''Tia. Stać mnie na aparat. ^^ '''Ariana: '^^ 'Izzy: '''A u ciebie jak z kasą? :D '''Ariana: '''Właśnie jestem bliska wygranej. :D Dzięki tobie. '''Izzy: '''STOISKO! '''Ariana: '''Gdzie? ;u; '''Izzy: '''Przed nami. ''Wyskoczyła. 'Izzy: '''Gierek?! :D '''Gierek: '''IZZY? --- ''Cherryl przekroczyła granice Maroko. 'Cherryl: '''Daleko jeszcze? '''Owne: '''Nie. 5-10 minut. ^^ '''Cherryl: '''Yay! ^^ --- ''Na mecie znajdował się Chris i przegrani zawodnicy. 'Chris: '''Hah. I to już dzisiaj koniec, uwierzycie? '''Noah: '''Nie. '''Chris: '''No ja też. :d Szybko to zleciało. '''Iris: '''Nie gadaj. Zaraz się dowiemy kto wygra, a ty przeszkadzasz! '''Chris: '''Hej! To moje show i mogę w nim robić co mi się żywnie podoba! '''Iris: '''To idź srać! '''Chris: '''Niewdzięcznica. '''Iris: '''Morda. '''Chris: '''O nie! ''Zrobił się cały czerwony, aż zmarszczki mu się porobiły. 'Anne Maria: '''Chris ma zmarszczki? :O '''Chris: '''Co?! :OOO ''Szybko założył papierową torbę na głowę. 'Chris: '''Nie mam! ''Chciał odejść, ale walnął w drzewo i zemdlał. 'Justin: '''No i po prowadzącym. ''Westchnęli. 'Justin: '''Nie będzie nam go szkoda. ^^ ''Wszyscy zaczęli się wrednie śmiać. --- 'Ariana: '''Teraz trzeba to wypić? ''Powiedziała trzymając roztopiony cynamon w misce. 'Ariana: '''Dziwnie pachnie. Pewna jesteś, że to był cynamon? '''Izzy: '''Aham. :D '''Ariana: '''Raz kozie śmierć. ''Wypiła to wszystko, a po chwili zwróciła. 'Ariana: '... 'Izzy: '''Każdemu zdarzają się pomyłki. :D '''Ariana: '''Nevermind... wskazówka do mety? '''Mężczyzna: '''Biegnij prosto. '''Ariana: '''Dzięki. '''Izzy: '''Powodzenia. ^^ '''Ariana: '''Nie biegniesz ze mną? '''Izzy: '''Spełniłam swój obowiązek. ^^ ''Obok nich przebiegła Cherryl. 'Cherryl: '''Wygrana! --- ''W oddali widać było biegnących zawodników. Cherryl na Owne i za nią Arianę. Wyglądało na to, że Cherryl wygra i tak było. Przekroczyła linię mety. 'Cherryl: '''Pierwsza, pierwsza! ''Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. W tym oto momencie wstał Chris i przybiegł Chef. 'Chris: '''Cherryl wygrywa re-action! :D '''Chef: '''Chris, telefon. ''Podał mu go. 'Chris: '''Tak, słucham. ''Rozmowa była krótka. Chris się rozłączył i spojrzał na załamana Arianę i Cherryl w cudownym nastroju. 'Chris: '''Eee? Cherryl. '''Cherryl: '''Tak? ^^ '''Chris: '''Nie wykonałaś zadania z cynamonem, a Ariana tak. '''Cherryl: '''No i co z tego? '''Chris: '''To, że Ariana jest zwyciężczynią! :D '''Ariana: '''Co? '''Cherryl: '''Co? '''Przegrani: '''Co?! ''Zadowolony Chris wręcza Arianie walizkę. 'Cherryl: '''Ale to ja przekroczyłam linię mety pierwsza! '''Chris: '''Ale nie wykonałaś poleceń. :P '''Cherryl: '... Wściekła wpadła w szał i zaczęła niszczyć wszystko dookoła. 'Lion: '''Cherryl. ''Rzucił się na nią i ja pocałował. 'Lion: '''Masz mnie. I nie potrzebna ci jakakolwiek nagroda. I chcę zrobić coś jeszcze. :D Pójść krok w przód. '''Cherryl: '''Huh? ''Nastała cisza. Chłopak uklęk przed Cherryl. 'Lion: '''Cherryl, znamy się od nie dawna. I... ''Wyjął pudełeczko. 'Lion: '''Bardzo się kochamy i czy zechciałabyś dzielić ze mną resztę swojego życia? ;u; '''Cherryl: '''Ja... ''Spojrzała na Iris i Arianę, które stały obok siebie i przegranych za nimi. 'Cherryl: '''Chce tego czego chce każda kobieta. ''Chłopak stracił nadzieję i wstał. 'Cherryl: '''Chce żyć długo i szczęśliwie. ''Złapała go za twarz lekko i pogładziła. 'Cherryl: '''Z chłopakiem, w którym się zakochała na zabój. '''Lion: '''Czyli tak? '''Cherryl: '''TAK! ''Wiwat ze strony przegranych i ekipy. 'Ariana: '''A ja jednak wiem na co przeznaczę pieniądze. ''Chwila ciszy. 'Ariana: '''Imprezka! ''Chris niestety poszedł już na emeryturę. Cherryl i Lion zaręczeni wyjechali do Londynu. Ariana została ponownie sławną gwiazdą. Iris zaczęła się opiekować swoją młodszą siostrą, która narodziła się po przyjeździe dziewczyn. Katie, Sadie i Eva stworzyły własny program "KiS wraz z Evą poznają świat!". Anne Maria, Rodney i Noah wrócili do normalnego życia. Justin i Bryce otworzyli własny salon mody, gdzie Johan jest tam pomocnikiem i fotografem, a B? B dostał nagrodę Nobla. Chef zaś dostał kontrakt na kolejny sezon, Total Drama Disaster, który poprowadzi zupełnie ktoś nowy z zupełnie nową obsadą. Seria rusza już 1 października! :D Kategoria:Total Drama: re-action (odcinki)